Chapstick
by inevitablyxme
Summary: George lets Hermione in on a little secret: a new way to fix chapped lips. Hermione/George W


**My first one-shot. I've really come to love the Hermione-George/Hermione-Fred relationship.  
I think I'll be using those two often.  
:)**

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room finishing an essay when George Weasley sat beside her, winking slyly when she looked at him.  
"Hey," she smiled.  
"Hi," he answered quietly, brushing his hand slightly across her thigh.  
George and Hermione had been secretly dating for over three weeks, and though they were both very happy with the relationship, they also wanted to figure out a way to tell their friends. Hermione was worried that Ron and Harry would be angry and that Ginny would feel awkward, and George was worried that his mother, siblings, and friends would not approve. Both were afraid of how all of Hogwarts would react to the relationship. Of course, neither had expressed their want of becoming official to the other, for fear of upsetting their partner.  
"So, everyone is going to Hogsmeade this weekend, are you planning on going?" asked George, leaning back into the couch and looking around the crimson room.  
"I was planning on going, actually. How about yourself?" Hermione smiled softly at the redhead sitting beside her.  
"I am now," he returned the smile and leaned toward her. "Why don't you take a study break and come talk a walk with an attractive, funny, charming redhead?"  
"Good idea. I'll go get Fred," she stood to get his counterpart, but George quickly pulled her back down onto the couch.  
"Very funny," he smirked appreciatively. After spending amounts of time with Hermione over the summer at the Burrow, he'd quickly learned that she was a beautiful, funny, and quick-witted girl, instead of the frumpy, prude, know-it-all image that most had of her. His crush was quick and irreversible. Luckily enough, two months into tortuous crushing after returning to Hogwarts, he learned that his feelings were mutual.  
"Alright, kidding. Let's go," she led the way out of the portrait hole and they made their way, oddly enough, to the library. It had been where they spent much of their time together, because not many people were usually there, especially not their friends.  
Hermione led them to a secluded potions section, where George quickly pulled her close and kissed her neck softly, trailing along her jawline. As he neared her lips, Hermione pulled back.  
"My lips are really chapped, hold on," she said, reaching for her chapstick in her pocket.  
George pulled her hands to stop her, leaning forward to kiss her neck again.  
"I heard that kissing funny, charming, adorable redheads cures chapped lips," he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.  
"Oh, is that so?" He nodded against her neck, which he had continued trailing kisses upon.  
"I may have to look into that, then," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a few soft kisses.  
"Good thing we're in the library," he pulled back and winked at her before kissing her lips, taking her bottom lip between his teeth playfully.

On Saturday, Hermione and George joined Fred, Harry, Ron, and Ginny as they walked down the weathered path to Hogsmeade, the group talking excitedly.  
As Hermione and Ginny walked together, talking about all the sweets they planned to buy, Ginny felt in her pocket for something, but sighed in agitation.  
"Hey, Hermione, do you have any chapstick? I think I lost mine…"  
"Um, no actually, I'm sorry. You can probably get some when we get to Hogsmeade."  
"Hermione doesn't use chapstick anymore. She found a better way to fix chapped lips."  
Hermione whipped her head around to glare at George, who winked at her. She turned back around, face flushed, and earned a curious glance from each of the others in the group. After a moment of quiet, George moved forward to walk on Hermione's other side, elbowing her to gain her attention. He winked again, this time earning a grin and more furious blushing.  
She didn't, however, notice Ginny's curious glance as she watched her friend and older brother interact.  
"Butterbeers, anyone?" Fred motioned to The Three Broomsticks, and everyone agreed. George, however, pulled Hermione toward him, and said, "I need Hermione to help me with something, we'll be there in a minute."  
Most of the group thought nothing of George's actions, but Ginny eyed them suspiciously as she watched the two walk down the lane, Hermione laughing hysterically at something he had said and George keeping his eyes glued to the bushy-haired brunette that walked with him.  
Honeydukes was relatively empty, and Hermione walked quietly with George through the rows of sweets, only pausing to pick up an item or two.  
"Oh, I can get Ginny some chapstick! Let's see, do think she'd want cinnamon or peppermint?" asked Hermione, picking up the two small tubes to inspect.  
George came closer, pushing Hermione up against the shelves.  
"Speaking of chapstick," he whispered quietly into her ear, pushing chills through her spine.  
He kissed her neck softly, but Hermione quickly pushed him away as someone walked into the aisle they were located in.  
"George," she hissed. "Some will see us!"  
"Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something." George looked at her seriously, his body still pressed to hers. Hermione only nodded silently, George's eyes never leaving her own.  
"I've really enjoyed spending time with you the past few weeks, and I was wondering… Well…"  
"Go on," Hermione urged, and couldn't help but get her hopes up.  
"Well, you see… Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" he asked quickly, frowning in embarrassment.  
"Sorry?" Hermione asked. "What was that?"  
"Um… Would you be my-my girlfriend?"  
A small smile crept onto Hermione's face, and she kissed George passionately in reply. George kissed her back, taking her reaction as a 'yes.'

Later that night, Hermione was leaving the library only minutes before curfew, when she noticed George standing just outside the door.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling softly at her boyfriend.  
"Waiting for you, of course. I didn't want to bother you while you were working, though."  
He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips before taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the Common Room. When they arrived no one was in the Common Room, and the fire remained to be only a small pile of embers. At the top of the stairs, George turned to Hermione.  
"So, how are your lips feeling?" he asked sarcastically, leaning against a stone pillar and crossing his arms.  
"Hmm," Hermione pretended to check her lips with her index finger. "I think they're still a bit chapped," she feigned disappointment.  
"Well, I'll have to do something about that," he joked, kissing her softly once more.  
"See you in the morning," she whispered when the kiss parted, looking up into the blue eyes of her boyfriend.  
"I'll see you in the morning," he nodded once, smiling, and watched her turn and go to her room.

The next morning, Hermione was sitting at the table and reading the Daily Prophet while eating breakfast, and Ginny couldn't help but notice the happy manner in which she did so. Hermione had been humming softly all morning, a goofy grin plastered to her face… a grin that resembled those of Ginny's twin brothers.  
George walked into the Great Hall with his other half, smiling broadly when his eyes landed upon Hermione. Fred clapped his brother's back in an almost supportive manner, and sat next to Angelina. He whispered something in her ear, and they both watched George as he put on a determined face and walked directly toward Hermione.  
"Hey, Hemione," George said, looking down as the brunette turned in surprise, a small blush creeping to her cheeks.  
Without another word, George leaned down, put her face in his hand, and kissed her passionately, to which her lips quickly responded, though he could feel a smile form as she kissed him.  
A few of the students, including Fred and Angelina, whooped, and both George and Hermione blushed madly after they parted the kiss.  
"I think my lips are becoming less chapped every day," said Hermione, smiling at George as he sat next to her, earning confused looks from Harry and Ron.  
Ginny, however, only smiled at her brother and Hermione as they whispered quietly for the rest of breakfast, finally understanding what George had meant by 'chapstick.'

Fin.

**Hope you enjoyed it.  
Just an idea that came to me. I, myself, am addicted to chapstick, but I wouldn't mind the help of a charming redhead either ;)  
I'd like to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
